Ever-increasing user expectations for high performance and increased feature sets have led to the inclusion of multi-core processors in most computing devices. These multi-core processors often enable mobile or low-power computing devices to perform tasks once reserved for full-power desktop computers or servers.
A multi-core debugger can be used to debug a multi-core device such as a system-on-chip with multiple processing cores. Conventional multi-core debuggers present a debugging user interface that includes information useful during debugging for one or more of the multiple processing cores. Some conventional multi-core debuggers use one debugger per core, and thus require multiple debuggers to debug a single multi-core device. Other conventional multi-core debuggers are configured to connect to multiple cores, but present a debugging user interface that includes information regarding a single core at one time. Still other conventional debuggers can only connect to one core, and thus only present information regarding a single core in the user interface. Thus, these conventional multi-core debuggers do not support efficient multi-core debugging because the debugging user interface presents information corresponding to a single core.